


One cold night

by Hollowedground



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowedground/pseuds/Hollowedground
Summary: It was cold and rainy day, with the other's leaving for homeworld. Jasper and garnet have all lot of time alone.





	One cold night

"When will you guys be back?" Jasper asked Steven ,whilst garnet walked in. Jasper's eyes traveled towards her. Flipping the hair off of her horns, then focusing her vision on steven. "Umm... I... a couple of days, we should only be gone three at most." He replied sill attempting to fit all of his clothes in his suitcase, jasper raised her eyebrows, simply asking if he needed any help.

He struggled but finally got them all. "Well, I should get going the other are waiting. So, goodbye" he waved to them as he walked out of the temple.

"So you and Steven have been getting very close" garnet stated in that way. The only way to sound sweet and menacing, at the same time.

"Okay, I don't see the problem." Jasper sounded so unsure. Garnet walked towards her. Sitting next to jasper. Gripping her hand, tightly but it didn't even Faze jasper.

" So we have plenty of time alone, what do you want to do." Garnet asked whilst sliding her hand down to grip Jasper's waist.

"Your avoiding, telling me the problem" garnet shut her up by placing her lips on jaspers own, who after a while  pulled away.

"As much as I would love to continue , I have things to do." Jasper got up and walked away. Leaving garnet behind.  She watched as jasper walked towards the warp-pad and left.

* * *

 It was night when jasper returned, a massive storm had rolled in,  all of beach city was on alert. It wasn't that unusual, just a really bad storm. When jasper got back she was soaking wet, her body was ice-cold. 

"Remove your clothes, and get over here" garnet demanded,  she was concerned they may be gems but they could only hand being so cold, for so long. Amazingly jasper did as she was told, stripping her body bear. 

A violent shiver ran across her body, she felt aroused. As jasper walked to garnet she shivered more and more. She was pulled into garnets lap, a thick blanket was placed atop her body.

She layed her head on garnets shoulder, inhaling her bittersweet sent. Garnet reached down to spread her legs,  removing her visor she leaned down  to place her lips on jaspers neck.

 garnet slipped her hand downward, gently rubbing smooth and even shapes on her clit. Jasper let out soft moans, begging for her lover to go faster. Gripping the blanket tightly she became a needy, wanton mess.

Garnet lifted her up, to lay jasper on her back. Sliding her fingers into Jasper's sopping wet entrance, she trusted her fingers faster as jasper said she was getting increasingly closer to her orgasm.

Not before long her walls clenched, hips jerked as she came. Jasper's  back arched, calling out her lover's name. Garnet slowly sliding her fingers out and wiped them off on the blanket.

"Did you enjoy this?" Garnet whispered into Jasper's ears, only to be met with no reply. As she glanced down she found jasper was fast asleep, smiling she covered them both up, pulling her close she thought she was lucky. To have a strong and sweet girl in her life. Moving the hair off of her horns, she knew jasper hated when her hair touched them more them usual.


End file.
